flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26' ---- (Racer - yesss, Marina should join FC, and then she and Cloudflight found out they're related at some point >:D) Frozenstream hissed, and tried to lunge at Owlfur. Meanwhile, Bluekit saw Primrosekit's mangled body in the middle of the camp. "No!" he shrieked, and sobbed as he approached the she-kit's body. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 22:05, May 22, 2015 (UTC) (Wait - Did Bluekit like Primrosekit?) Redfur stared down at Marina caringly. "Well, for the time being, I guess you could stay with us. I'd have to ask my Leader, though." Flamestar22 22:10, May 22, 2015 (UTC) (Hmm, did anyone notice that Stormwillow woke up??) Wrenflight sighed and calmly took off the soaked red cobwebs and replaced them with brand new white cobwebs. He watched as Stormwillow seemed to wince and then burst her eyes open, panting and trying to stand. Wrenflight prevented her to, however, and she sighed. She retched and then vomited on the moss before sighing again and resting her head on Wrenflight's paws, blinking slowly. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 22:20, May 22, 2015 (UTC) "I can't move my leg."Marina croaked. I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 22:28, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Owlfur spat. "Fine, kittypet," she hissed before bolting out of camp. Thunderheart and Adderfang were nowhere to be seen, but suddenly, every cat heard a deafening screech, and Owlfur came rushing back in, carrying Thunderheart. Adderfang ambushed from above, and winded the she-cat. Together, they ended her. The line of Shadowstep was over. There would be no more treachery from them. Adderfang and Thunderheart yowled their victory. Thunderheart 22:31, May 22, 2015 (UTC) (YES!!!!) Firestripe beamed quietly as he watched his mother awake. "Morning," He grumbled, hoping he wasn't disturbing her. "How are you feeling?" Redfur looked down at Marina. "I'll get our Medicine Cat, she'll be able to help you," Redfur meowed, lifting his head to call out Frostleafs' name. Flamestar22 22:32, May 22, 2015 (UTC) (wat you called Storm his mother lol) Stormwillow sighed. "Not…feeling…well…" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 22:38, May 22, 2015 (UTC) (As a friend, yes - but love, not really. I'd like Blue to have a mate someday, while I'm on the topic - when he's a warrior <3) Frozenstream yowled triumphantly. "Good - that she-cat's dead," he hissed. "Serves her right." Bluekit rested by Primrosekit's body. Why did she have to die? Meanwhile, Silverkit padded over to Grasskit and Riverkit, trying to console them of their sister's death. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 22:56, May 22, 2015 (UTC) (Where's the Erin Hunters? I need to punch them. They left a hole in my gut called sadness. WHY DID THEY SWITCH THE POV) Thunderheart and Adderfang walked away from Owlfur's body and sat by Primrosekit. Why did she have to die? Why? Thunderheart asked himself silently. Thunderheart 23:07, May 22, 2015 (UTC) All the fallen lay on the ground - Featherspirit, Foxpaw, Primrosekit - and their killer, Owlfur. Copperdusk twitched her tail as she looked back. The Clan will grieve tonight, she thought, but not for Owlfur. Owlfur reminded Copperdusk of Sylvie, and the dark tabby she-cat shivered. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:11, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Marina wimpered. "What's happening?"she asked. I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 23:14, May 22, 2015 (UTC) (Flame - is Redfur near/outside the medicine den?) Copperdusk heard Redfur call out Frostleaf's name. "She's out of camp," she replied, her tail flicking. "I think Jasminepetal's in her and Frostleaf's den, but I'm not sure. There's a lot of stuff we have to sort out as well." Copperdusk's tail flicked in the direction of Featherspirit's, Foxpaw's, Primrosekit's, and Owlfur's unmoving bodies. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:17, May 22, 2015 (UTC) (Racerbird, your sig reminds me of Scourge, the cute little kitten who ripped out Tigerstar's stomach) Adderfang left Thunderheart and went to grieve for his fallen mother. Grasskit and Riverkit grieved with Thunderheart. Thunderheart could not handle the grief he felt. For Blazepelt, for Jaggedtooth, for Brokenface, for Gingerblossom, for Featherspirit, for Foxpaw, and expecially for Primrosekit. Thunderheart 23:38, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan